Lifted up The Anxiety
by reauvafs
Summary: Kedatangannya membuat cerita-cerita dari dua sisi saling dikeluarkan. Keduanya ingin menghilangkan 'kecemasan' yang menghantui diri masing-masing.


**Lifted up The Anxiety**

 **By: Reauvafs**

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Drama

Character: Atobe K, Hiyoshi W, Hyotei Gakuen

Disclaimer: Belong to the original author, Takekon.

Summary: Kedatangannya membuat cerita-cerita dari dua sisi saling dikeluarkan. Keduanya ingin menghilangkan 'kecemasan' yang menghantui diri masing-masing.

Author's Note: Sebenernya gaada maksud apaapa bikin ini fic tapi minggu ini di blog tenipuri shipping week ini masuk ke AtoHiyo week wakkakakka

Jadi setidaknya saya harus membuat sesuatu. Apapun itu! Setidakjelas apapun!

Expect some OshiGaku and a very bit ShisiTori.

-sesungguh tidak ada maksud melupakan fic satu itu, udah bikin tapi kurang oke-

Alasan yang logis, kan?

* * *

 **Lifted up The Anxiety**

Sebuah bus baru saja berhenti di depan gerbang kamp pelatihan U-17. Sebenarnya kendaraan itu harus masuk ke dalam membawa penumpangnya sampai ke parkiran yang sudah disediakan, namun atlet muda di dalamnya tidak ingin berlama-lama di dalam kotak kecil tersebut. Dengan dalih 'ingin jalan-jalan' akhirnya pintu bus dibuka lebar untuk mereka semua.

Beberapa dari mereka ingin sedikit pemanasan, sepertinya perjalanan di pesawat hingga sampai ke sini yang memakan waktu hampir seharian membuat mereka rindu dengan olahraga yang sudah menjadi bagian dari diri mereka tersebut.

Atobe Keigo tidak termasuk orang yang memasuki lapangan tenis untuk bertanding iseng, ia dan sisanya berjalan menuju gedung megah yang isinya asrama di tengah-tengah kamp.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di bangunan yang dimaksud. Atobe yang selalu ingin menjadi orang pertama pun mendorong pintu tersebut. Angin sejuk dari AC pun menghembus rambutnya lembut. Dari kejauhan terdengar derap lari seseorang—tidak, banyak orang.

Yang muncul duluan dengan cepat adalah anak berambut kuning cerah dengan jersey putihnya. Ia berlari ke arah Atobe diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang dikenal baik olehnya.

"Akhirnya Atobe kembali!" Akutagawa Jiro berteriak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke atas. Matanya tertutup namun terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat senang atas kedatangan temannya. "Barusan pelatih Saito bilang kalian semua akan pulang, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa beberapa menit kemudian kau muncul!"

Mukahi Gakuto pun tidak mau kalah. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sembari tersenyum senang. "Jiro benar-benar mengagetkanku. Aku sedang asyik tidur tiba-tiba ia membangunkanku dengan paksa agar segera mencari yang lain untuk berkumpul di pintu depan."

"Meskipun kau pergi bertanding di sana sepertinya tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun, ya." Shisido Ryo mengamati keseluruhan tubuh orang di depannya yang terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun. "Berbeda sekali dengan latihan bak neraka kami dulu."

"Ah, maksud Shisido-san ia senang kau baik-baik saja, Atobe-san." Masih dengan wajah polosnya, Ootori Choutaro menjelaskan maksud dari partner doublesnya itu. Shisido membalasnya dengan sangkalan yang sering ia keluarkan namun anak tahun kedua ini mengabaikannya.

Atobe ingin membalas ucapan mereka semua, hanya saja kelima orang itu kerap saling berbicara satu sama lain. Jadilah ia hanya diam—yang tidak seperti kebiasannya, menunggu keramaian ini terhenti.

Oshitari Yuushi berjalan pelan menuju kerumunan tersebut dan berdiri di sebelah Mukahi. Atobe memandangnya bingung karena pria berkacamata itu tidak kunjung mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti yang lain. Akhirnya Oshitari mengawali topik terpenting. "Bagaimana pertandingan world-cup di sana?"

Atobe terkekeh dan menutup kedua matanya. "Tentu saja aku seperti biasa. Mereka semua tidak ada apa-apanya melawan Jepang. Ini semua karena kehebatanku sebagai kapten. Ya 'kan, Kaba—"

Semuanya terkejut saat ia hampir mengucapkan nama itu. Kabaji Munehiro. Tidak ada yang melupakannya namun tidak ada juga yang mau membahasnya di sini, terlebih pada Atobe. Semua tahu bahwa anak tahun kedua itu telah dikeluarkan dari kamp ini saat menolong Atobe di tengah pertandingannya.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Atobe berhenti berucap. Ia pun juga sadar bahwa Kabaji sudah tidak ada di sini. Ia yang ditolongnya sudah mengusir anak itu dengan _jahatnya_. Tapi Atobe tidak menyesal sedikitpun. Yang ia sesalkan adalah…

Kenapa semuanya terlihat seperti ber-empati padanya?

Mencari-cari topik lain, akhirnya Atobe mengembalikan suasana seperti semula. "Aku baru sadar, di mana Hiyoshi?"

"Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk berkumpul di sini." Akutagawa melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari anak berkepala jamur tersebut. Ia ingat betul Hiyoshi sudah mengiyakan dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan, namun ternyata anak tahun kedua itu tidak kunjung datang.

Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, Ootori pun merespon ucapan seniornya. "Sebelum ke sini aku lihat ia sedang latihan dengan Kaido dan Zaizen."

"Kaido dan Zaizen?" Atobe mengulang ucapannya. Agak kaget dengan pernyataan tersebut. _Hiyoshi? Berteman dengan anak sekolah lain?_

Shisido membetulkan topinya yang sedikit miring ke belakang seperti biasa. "Wajar, kan? Mereka teman sekamar. Belakangan ini memang mereka sering berlatih bersama."

"Oh begitu." Jawab Atobe dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali seperti semula. Obrolan pun menjadi terhenti setelahnya karena gerombolan lain di sekeliling mengalahkan suara mereka.

Memangnya apa yang diharapkan olehnya saat kembali ke kamp ini? Hal monoton? Tentu bukan cuma calon buchou Hyotei itu saja yang berubah, yang lain pun juga begitu, hanya saja Atobe belum menyadarinya.

Sepasang mata mengawasi wajah Atobe yang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia mengambil inisiatif duluan.

"Ayo kita bicara di kafetaria saja. Kau pasti capek baru datang, kan?" Oshitari berbalik dan jalan menuju bagian dalam gedung ini diikuti oleh yang lain. Atobe pun mengikutiya.

* * *

"Waktu itu aku dapat shuffle match melawan anak SMA di court bawah. Ia mengataiku si pendek merah. Saat aku menunjukkannya kehebatanku dalam Moon Volley tinggi maupun rendah ia menjadi ketakutan dan aku menang dengan skor 6-1!" Mukahi bercerita panjang lebar sembari meminum parfait pesanannya.

Akutagawa juga memesan parfait yang sama dengannya. Setelah sahabatnya sudah selesai bercerita akhirnya ia melanjutkannya. "Kau tahu, Atobe, sekarang aku sudah mengurangi waktu tidurku! Minggu lalu aku mendapat surat dari Marui-kun yang isinya jangan kebanyakan tidur dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menempati court 3!"

Atobe menjawabnya dengan sekedarnya. Ia ingat minggu lalu pelatih Saito bilang padanya bahwa Akutagawa semakin malas untuk bangun dari tidur dan meminta solusi padanya. Akhirnya Atobe menyuruh Marui Bunta dari Rikkai untuk menuliskan surat untuknya.

"Enak ya, menceritakan perkembangan kemampuan kalian." Shisido meletakkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya dengan bosan. "Setiap malam Kikumaru mengeluh bahwa ia ingin bertemu Oishi."

"Dan tanpa sadar Shisido-san dan aku berteman dengan Kikumaru-san! Ia orang yang sangat baik ya, Shisido-san?" Ootori menimpali. Shisido membalas dengan anggukan.

"Sepertinya yang tersisa hanya aku saja." Sejak tadi Oshitari menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Ia sama seperti Atobe, sibuk mengamati orang-orang bersemangat itu untuk menceritakan hal pentingnya. "Belakangan ini aku sering latih tanding dengan Kenya, tapi sering juga kami berdua melawan anak SMA dalam pertandingan doubles."

"Huh, harusnya kau denganku saja, Yuushi." Ucap Mukahi dengan nada kesal. "Kau sangat memakan waktu saat berpasangan dengan maniak iguana itu."

"Tapi kita harus lihat hasil efektifnya."

"Jadi kau bilang doubles kita kurang efektif?!"

"Bukan begitu, Gakuto." Oshitari menggelengkan kepalanya. Betapa susahnya menjelaskan sesuatu tentang tenis tanpa mendengar kekesalan partnernya. "Aku pikir Kenya punya potensi besar bermain doubles dan aku ingin membantunya. Doubles kita tentu yang terkuat. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Mukahi terlihat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya karena wajahnya terlihat sangat malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengeluarkan suara penuh getaran. "I-iya juga, ya. Kau benar, Yuushi."

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua, tapi doublesku dan Choutaro jauh lebih unggul dari kalian." Shisido mulai melempar minyak di pembicaraan yang sudah berangsur-angsur kembali ke semula.

"Kami yang terkuat!"

"Su-sudah tidak usah diperdebatkan, Shisido-san! Mukahi-san!"

"Hahaha.. Untung aku pemain singles." Akutagawa tersenyum geli melihat kedua temannya meributkan hal sepele yang selalu menjadi perdebatan bagi pemain doubles. "Dari tadi hanya kami yang bercerita. Bagaimana denganmu Atobe?"

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anjing dan kucing yang sedang bertengkar itu. "Aku merasa ada banyak perubahan yang signifikan. Banyak lawan yang hebat, kuakui itu."

Akutagawa membalas dengan 'oh' dan kembali mengamati kedua temannya yang masih bertengkar itu.

Atobe memandang bosan semuanya. Ia akui memang mereka sudah berubah ke arah yang baik dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Hanya saja ada yang kurang baginya.

Kabaji.

Biasanya ia dapat mendengar ucapan 'usu' khas Kabaji. Saat anak tahun kedua itu tahu Atobe kembali ke kamp pelatihan ini pasti ia akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ucapan 'selamat datang, Atobe-san', yah yang seperti itulah.

Dan satu lagi Hiyoshi.

Anak satu itu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak datang saat buchounya yang sudah lama pergi ini kembali? Kabaji memang tidak memungkinkan untuk datang dan menyambutnya, tapi anak ini setidaknya bisa hadir dan mengucapkan selamat datang atau semacamnya. Tapi jangankan ucapan, wujudnya saja hanya menjadi perbincangan di awal.

Yah, seharusnya Atobe tetap bisa bersikap cool di saat begini, kan? Memangnya kenapa juga ia harus mendengar Hiyoshi menyelamatinya?

Ia mendengar suara derap langkah yang disertai perbicangan. Matanya menangkap tiga anak tahun kedua yang sedang berjalan beriringan melewati kafetaria namun tidak menengok sedikitpun ke dalamnya. Atobe dapat melihat jelas Hiyoshi Wakashi yang sedang berjalan dengan kedua temannya yang berasal dari sekolah lain.

Atobe berniat untuk mengabaikan anak itu, tapi matanya kerap menghadap sosok orang yang sudah menghilang di lorong tersebut. Oshitari yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Ia lagi-lagi memandang Oshitari bingung. "Ada apa, Oshitari?"

"Pasti ada yang mau kau bicarakan dengan Hiyoshi, kan? Pergilah."

"Apa maksudmu, Oshitari? Aku tidak meng—"

"Biasanya jam segini ia sudah selesai latihan dengan keduanya dan pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian."

Dari mana Oshitari bisa tahu waktu kegiatan yang dilakukan anak tahun kedua itu? Ah, lupakan. Yang penting kenapa ia mengatakan itu pada Atobe?

"Anggap saja obrolan buchou dan calonnya."

Atobe yang tersadar akan sesuatu pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan bangkit dari kursinya, mencari keberadaan anak tahun kedua itu.

* * *

Saat ia sampai di perpustakaan ternyata Hiyoshi tidak ada di dalamnya. Penjaga perpustakaan bilang biasanya dirinya datang ke perpustakaan setiap hari kemarin dan besok. Atobe langsung pergi setelahnya sembari mengutuk Oshitari.

Matanya mengawasi court yang lebar di luar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pemain di lapangan luas itu. Tapi ada satu orang yang berdiri menghadap dinding di pinggir court. Rambut coklat terang yang terlihat seperti jamur itu sudah cukup memberitahu identitas orang tersebut. Atobe pun menuruni tangga menuju lapangan.

Mungkin—tidak, Oshitari pasti sengaja membuatnya pergi ke perpustakaan yang berada di lantai atas supaya ia berlari-lari di dalam asrama ini.

* * *

Hiyoshi melempar bola tenis ke dinding di depannya dan kembali memantul ke arahnya. Ia pun langsung memukulnya kembali ke dinding tersebut dan siklus itu terulang terus.

Ia memang sudah latihan dengan Kaido dan Zaizen barusan, tapi itu kurang cukup. Meskipun hampir setiap hari selalu ada shuffle match dan puluhan macam latihan, itu juga masih tidak cukup baginya.

Hiyoshi ingin segera menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari ini. Sejak hari di mana Atobe ditunjuk menjadi kapten perwakilan world cup U-17 dan membalikkan badannya meninggalkan kamp ini, Hiyoshi terus-menerus memperkuat latihannya.

Ia sadar bahwa Atobe sudah semakin jauh darinya, hampir tidak tersampai. Atobe dan beberapa murid sekolah lain yang terpilih sudah menaklukan dunia. Mereka pasti sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan berpengalaman.

Maka dari itu saat Akutagawa menghampirinya dan berteriak bahwa Atobe kembali ke Jepang, Hiyoshi merasakan getaran penuh keraguan memenuhi dirinya. Ia masih belum cukup kuat. Jadi ia tidak datang ke hadapan orang itu.

 _Lagipula…_

"Apa serunya melawan dinding?" Atobe berdiri di sudut lapangan yang berlawanan dengannya dan mengeluarkan suaranya. Hiyoshi menghentikan pergerakannya, membiarkan bola tenis tersebut bergelinding ke lapangan.

Hiyoshi berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Seluruh latihan hari ini sudah selesai dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang seenaknya menggunakan court tanpa seizin pelatih."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau membuktikan kekuatanmu yang sekarang dengan melawanku?"

Hiyoshi berhenti sejenak. Ia memutar badannya dan menemukan Atobe Keigo yang sudah memegang raket dan berdiri di salah satu sisi lapangan. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu, arogan seperti biasa.

"Boleh saja."

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke lapangan. Ia memang bilang bahwa tidak seorangpun yang boleh menggunakan court saat ini tanpa seizing pelatih, tapi…

Memangnya siapa yang tidak bisa menolak tantangan darinya?

Ia sudah berdiri berlawanan dengan Atobe, menunggu sang kapten melancarkan servenya. Sebuah bola terlempar ke arahnya dan ia bersiap untuk memukulnya kembali…

Sampai tubuhnya justru terjatuh sebelum sempat membalasnya.

Atobe berlari ke depan, melompati net yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu menuju lawannya yang terkulai lemah di lapangan. Tangannya hampir saja menyentuh kepala Hiyoshi sampai anak tahun kedua itu menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku lupa sarapan pagi ini." Hiyoshi berusaha memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Napasnya sangat tersenggal dengan keringat yang berlimpah banyak. "Matahari terlalu terik dan latihan hari ini terlalu keras… Sepertinya."

Atobe melihat sebuah tas di bangku pinggir lapangan, mungkin milik Hiyoshi. Ia ambil tas itu dan membuka isinya, mengeluarkan botol air yang isinya tinggal setengah. Atobe menyerahkannya pada Hiyoshi dan anak itu mengambilnya. Meminum isinya dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa kau berlatih sekeras itu, hah?" Tanya Atobe sembari menatap tajam dirinya yang masih menyibukkan diri dengan botolnya. "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi lebih ku—"

"Kau juga."

"Hah?"

"Kau juga sudah menjadi lebih kuat." Ulang Hiyoshi. Ia membalas tatapan buchounya dengan intensitas tajam yang sama. "Di saat kau dan yang lain bertanding di sana, kau semakin jauh."

Atobe menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. _Jadi aku yang salah?_

"Memangnya kau pikir setelah pertandingan itu berakhir maka gekokujo-ku berakhir juga?" Hiyoshi mengambil tasnya yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Atobe, mencari-cari handuk miliknya. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau katakan aku maniak gekokujo atau apalah, yang jelas aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu dan itulah yang memicuku untuk terus latihan."

Setelah mendengar alasan yang memungkinkan dari mulutnya, Atobe menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Anak ini memang selalu saja merepotkannya. Berlatih sampai menyiksa dirinya sendiri demi mengalahkannya?

"Aku hargai tekad kuatmu untuk mengalahkanku, tapi jangan memaksakan diri begitu." Mata Atobe sedikit menyipit. Jika membalas Hiyoshi dengan cara yang salah, anak itu pasti akan menjadi sangat keras kepala, jadi ia harus memikirkan cara agar Hiyoshi mau mendengarkan nasihatnya. "Bukankah kau sudah latihan dengan Kaido dan Zaizen?"

"Setiap hari juga begitu."

"Jadi kau berteman dengan mereka?"

Heran dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya, Hiyoshi menatapnya curiga. "Memangnya kenapa? Mereka teman sekamarku. Adalah hal yang wajar membiasakan diri, kan?"

 _Seperti kata Shisido_ , pikir Atobe. Tidak ada yang berubah sebenarnya dari rupa anak di depannya. Hanya saja…

Tiba-tiba Atobe tertawa kecil. Hiyoshi semakin dibuat bingung olehnya. "Akhirnya kau mau berteman dengan orang di luar lingkaran Hyotei, ya."

"Kau benar." Jawab Hiyoshi jujur. Matanya beralih ke pepohonan yang ada di samping lapangan. "Aku semakin bisa beradaptasi. Yah, meski aku lebih memilih sendirian, sih."

Atobe tidak menyangka anak ini sekarang mau berterus terang dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di kamp ini?

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Angin sore berhembus di sekitar mereka menambah suasana sepi di sana.

"Kau sendiri tidak menghubungi Kabaji?"

Atobe pikir anak itu akan segera pergi, namun ternyata ia justru bertanya hal yang menjadi tabu bagi yang lainnya tadi. Yang orang pikir Atobe akan menghindari topik tersebut, ternyata justru memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Rencananya sih nanti." Atobe memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin untuk duduk di lapangan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Bilang saja apa adanya. Kau baru pulang dan disambut oleh yang lain."

"Bicara memang lebih mudah daripada dilakukan."

"Jadi Atobe Keigo menjadi serangga pemalu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Aku pikir Kabaji pasti akan senang saat kau menghubunginya terlepas dari apa yang kau katakan dulu padanya."

Atobe merasa sangat lega saat membicarakan Kabaji dengan seseorang. Rasanya beban berat yang dipikulnya jauh-jauh hari semakin hilang. Orang-orang kerap menjauhi topik itu darinya karena takut dirinya merasa menyesal. Heck, sejak kapan Atobe Keigo pernah menyesali apa yang dilakukannya?

"Untuk awalannya aku harus bilang apa? 'Selamat sore, Kabaji-kun' atau 'Oi, Kabaji'?"

"Aku rasa yang pertama jauh lebih baik."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Itu seharusnya kataku. Kau yang memulai."

Tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa keras. Hanya obrolan tidak jelas begini saja bisa membuat dua orang yang jarang tertawa bisa mengeluarkannya sedemikian kerasnya. Hiyoshi mencoba menghentikan gelak tawanya yang sialnya tidak kunjung berhasil.

Akhirnya keduanya selesai. Hiyoshi sudah merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, mungkin mengajak Atobe untuk bertanding ulang sekali lagi adalah ide yang baik. Tapi sayangnya Atobe berencana menanyakan suatu hal yang menghantuinya sejak sampai ke sini.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tidak mau menemuiku?" Atobe ingin memastikan hal tersebut dan menunggu jawaban ya darinya—yang ternyata tidak kunjung mendapatkannya. "Oi, Hiyoshi." Panggilnya dengan nada tak sabaran.

Hiyoshi membelalakan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Atobe yang masih duduk di lapangan. "Waktu itu pasti hanya salah dengar. Maaf aku hanya salah paham. Selamat datang kembali, Atobe-san."

"Apa maksudnya? Oi, Hiyoshi!" Atobe mengejar sosok anak tahun kedua itu yang sudah berlari kencang dan menghilang. Ia bingung dengan ucapan awal anak tersebut, namun di saat bersamaan ia juga merasa lega dengan ucapan akhirnya.

* * *

Sejak tadi Oshitari mengawasi situasi keduanya dari kejauhan. Setidaknya keduanya sudah saling mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Yah, meski Hiyoshi tidak sepenuhnya jujur.

Ia baru saja ingin menghilangkan wujudnya sampai Hiyoshi menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau pasti salah paham."

"Fuh.. Atobe hanya tidak sadar, Hiyoshi."

* * *

 _["Ini hadiah perpisahan dariku,_ _ **Wakashi**_ _. Jangan berkedip!"]_

 **END**

* * *

Ngegantung?!

Ini bukan jemuran.

(sebenernya ada fic satu lagi sebelum cerita ini, tapi gaada ide? Ceritanya tentang Hiyoshi yg harap harap cemas karena atobeng manggil dia wakashit wakakaka)

Sinyal HP di rumah gatau kenapa selalu E di rumah? Jadi gabisa ngapa-ngapain, rumah saya lho di perkotaan... Jadi cuma bisa nulis-nulis di word sampe muak wakkakak

Ahh... Makasih bgt ( **isekasixa, Kaito Akahime** ) yg udah komen di fic piyo bday wakkakkaka / Hiyoshi sure is tsundere!


End file.
